The present invention relates to a photographic image processing apparatus wherein image information recorded on a film is read by a film scanner and is displayed.
Recently, there has been used a photographic image processing system wherein an image obtained by a camera through photographing is converted into an electronic digital image data. In many of such a system, a film that is subjected to photographing by a camera and then is developed is read by a film scanner, and then is converted into digital image data to be stored.
On the other hand, developed films are in various forms, and the most common form, for example, is a J 135 negative film which is returned from a photofinishing laboratory in a form of a film strip containing 6 frames (hereinafter referred to as a piece film), or is a J 135 reversal film wherein each frame is usually mounted on a holder (hereinafter referred to as a mounted film). Further, in the advanced photographic system announced recently, a developed film is returned from a photofinishing laboratory in a form of a film rewound entirely into a cartridge (hereinafter referred to as am IX-240 long film), resulting in a diversified film types.
Heretofore, discrimination of film types has been done by an operator who has inputted through a key board for the discrimination. In this case, there has been a problem that an erroneous operation of an operator has resulted in a wrong film type. Further, even in the case of designating a frame to be pre-scanned, an operator had to designate, through a key board, a frame to be pre-scanned. Therefore, even in the case of a photographic image processing apparatus which is one of the photographic image processing system mentioned above, there is a demand for an apparatus which complies with requests of a user to be easy to operate and to provide an image screen that is easy to see, while accepting various types of photographic films.